


morning and honey

by anoetic



Series: for lovers only. [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sleepy, Sunday orgasms become the loveliest way to wake up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning and honey

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday present written for a friend, short yet very sweet. ♡

Bill woke up in butterflies, his eyes opening in a starry haze to his brother who is already kissing Bill’s cheek and his hand already between Bill’s legs softly touching him there as Bill wants his brother’s mouth, sleep still scattered through him like stars. “Morning, sleepy head,” Tom whispers, his voice warm as Bill kisses him, gasping softly against his lips then nipping in warning when he feels two fingers press up against his hole, the sensation burning goosebumps up and down Bill’s spine. He can feel his body come alive with trembling, heart already pumping honey and blood while his thighs part granting Tom permission to the sweetest part of him. Tom pulls away from their kiss leaning back before spitting on his fingers and then pressing them back against Bill’s little hole, spatters of saliva dribbled over it. Bill watches him with obscene enchantment, his hands already beginning to scrape at the bed sheets as he pleads for Tom to do more, grinding his hips into his fingers. His desperation earns him a teasing smile from his brother. “Greedy girl,” he chides him gently as he marks Bill’s thigh with a hard smack, the suddenness of it forcing a cry from Bill’s lips as the ache between his legs continued to throb.

The flesh there softens a deep red and Bill is sure that it’ll be a beautiful bruise come the morning after. He bites his lip when Tom wedges his fingers into his cunt, his back lifts into a delicate arch before a hand is placed squarely on his chest guiding him down to the mattress. It burns a little, pricking tears in the corner of Bill’s lids as he squeezes hungrily around Tom’s fingers, his heart fluttering when he sees his brother grin with approval, leaning down to kiss Bill’s forehead. “Are you going to be a good girl for me this morning?” he asks as their eyes meet. Bill is awe struck, so deep in love that when Tom retracts his fingers only to shove them knuckle deep in Bill’s hole Bill nearly faints, his eyes rolling towards the back of his skull as he slurs a reply, nodding his head as he works his hips against Tom’s fingers, moaning blissfully as he’s wonderfully finger fucked into the sheets. “G-good. it’s so fucking good,” Bill gasps, his voice cracking as he grabs Tom into his arms, their lips touching once again, love wet and hungry in their mouths as they kissed and kissed, all tongue and teeth, saliva and i want you. Tom’s loving him so well, pumping his fingers in and out of his baby girl’s pussy, stretching him in quick, careful strokes, driving Bill that much closer to what he so fervently needed. 

Bill writhes beautifully in his pleasure, his cock hard against his stomach crowned already with precome. He moves his hips in time with Tom’s fingers, tightening around them in breathless pants, Tom’s name glittering on his lips as he feels the beginning of an orgasm tighten between his legs. “That’s my girl,” Tom praised, his smile prideful as he felt Bill screw himself down on his fingers, the soft sounds of his moaning and whining almost enough to make Tom come in his pants. There was nothing better than this, nothing better than Bill like this, a trembling star in the palm of his hand, aching in love for him and only him. Tenderly Tom brings his lips down against Bill’s in one more kiss, their gaze only on each other and Bill blushes when his brother touches his cheek, slivers of morning sun blossoming beneath his fingers. They look at each other and see home. 

Bill tells Tom that he loves him and Tom answers him, assuring him that he loves him, too and that he’s gonna make Bill come now. Tom turns his baby girl out, his fingers hit Bill’s sweet spot again and again as Bill feels as if he’s in heaven, his entire body singing his brother’s praises as he anxiously grinds his hips against Tom’s fingers, clawing after his release like he’s fucking earned it. Tom continues to work his little brother, teasing at his prostate, reveling in the endless song of honeyed moans until Bill comes with a cry, his limbs shuddering as the orgasm storms through him, pleasure bursting like wildfire as he whimpers quietly, overcome by his own climax as drops of come spatters over his stomach, his knuckles nearly ghost white from clutching the sheets so hard.

Wearily Bill looks up, blinking through sleepy lids to see his brother, trickles of light flushing gold on his skin. He is certain that Tom loves him, that he loves him more than anything else. Everything of Bill softens, becoming the bed sheets as Tom shelters him, pulling his fingers from Bill’s abused hole only to trace them lightly against Bill’s lips in offering. “Taste yourself, princess.” The butterflies glow when Bill does as he is told, opening his mouth to run his tongue over his brother’s fingers, moaning low in his throat as chills skitter up his spine, never failing to find the taste of himself erotic. Tom watches him as Bill takes them into his mouth, his lips wrapped tight around Tom’s fingers as he starts to suck on them, sighing contentedly through his nose as his eyes droop closed, his body going slack with fatigue. Using his other hand to string his fingers through Bill’s hair Tom cracked a small smile. “I guess we’re sleeping in this morning, huh?”


End file.
